In the production of plastic packages including closures and hollow plastic containers, it is common to mold or to extrude a preform, and then to blow mold the preform to achieve the final shape of a container. With some containers, at least a body portion of the container is of multilayer construction, in which one or more intermediate layers form a barrier against gas transmission through the container. Whether of monolayer or multilayer construction, blow molded containers, and closures therefor, are often used for packaging personal care products and medical-type products, such as pharmaceuticals. Unfortunately, however, pharmaceuticals are sometimes counterfeited and packaged in counterfeit packages that look identical to genuine packages used to market genuine pharmaceuticals. Accordingly, such counterfeit packages are used to deceive pharmacists and consumers into buying counterfeit pharmaceuticals.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of authenticating packaging that includes at least two steps. First, at least a portion of a package is provided with a material composed of at least one first plastic material that yields a first predetermined electromagnetic energy absorption spectrum and at least one second plastic material that, when blended with the at least one first plastic material, yields a second predetermined electromagnetic energy absorption spectrum. Second, radiant energy is directed through the at least a portion of the package in accordance with at least one electromagnetic energy wavelength associated with the second predetermined absorption spectrum to detect presence or absence of the second material.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a package is provided that includes at least a portion (e.g., a closure or a container) that is composed essentially of at least one first plastic material that yields a first predetermined electromagnetic energy absorption spectrum and at least one second plastic material that, when blended with the at least one first plastic material, yields a second predetermine electromagnetic energy absorption spectrum. The at least one second plastic material is provided in an amount insufficient to substantially affect functional characteristics of the at least one first material, but in amount sufficient for detection by spectroscopy to verify or refute authenticity of the package.
In the preferred embodiments of the invention, intermediate layer(s) of the package are of barrier resin polymer to retard migration of gases, water vapor and/or flavorants through the package wall. However, as will be described, the intermediate layer resin can be of any suitable type, including post consumer resin or the same resin as the matrix resin layer(s). In accordance with this aspect of the invention, a material marker is dispersed in the intermediate resin layer(s) to identify the package. This preferably is accomplished by blending the material marker in the resin prior to or during molding or extruding a preform from which the package is made. In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the material marker is EVA and the base material is HDPE or PP.
A method of verifying authenticity of a package in accordance with another aspect of the invention includes providing in said package at least one packaging component (e.g., a container and/or a closure) that is composed primarily of at least one first plastic material having a first predetermined electromagnetic energy absorption spectrum and has dispersed therein visually non-detectable amounts of a second material having a second electromagnetic energy absorption spectrum different from said first spectrum. Electromagnetic energy is directed onto said packaging component at least one wavelength associated with second energy absorption spectrum to detect presence of said second material dispersed in said first material. A packaging component (e.g., a closure or container) is composed essentially of at least one first plastic material that has a first electromagnetic energy absorption spectrum and at least one second plastic material that has a second electromagnetic energy absorption spectrum different from said first spectrum, said at least one second material be in an amount insufficient to affect functional characteristics of said at least one first material, but in an amount sufficient for detection by absorption spectroscopy to confirm authenticity of said component.